


Sa Araw-Araw

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Filipino Fic, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Chanyeol, Protective Kyungsoo, Romance, bodyguard chanyeol, rich kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hindi naman akalain ni Kyungsoo na ang makukuha niyang baguhang bodyguard ay isang clumsy at careless na lalaki.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Sa Araw-Araw

**Author's Note:**

> Royal bodyguard AU. Kung saan bodyguard si Chanyeol ng nag-iisang tagapagmanang si Kyungsoo ng pinakamakapangyarihang pamilya sa bansa. Nasa bingit ng rebolusyon ang Maynila, at target ng mga rebelde ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Sa paggawa ng tungkulin, nasugatan si Chanyeol sa rurok ng kaguluhan. Basically bodyguard AU in reverse: in which the person being taken cared of has to care for the person who's supposed to protect them.

**_I need you in my office, now._ **

Ito ang nabasa ni Kyungsoo na message mula sa kanyang ama pagkagising niya. Mag-aalas dose na pero kakagising lang niya dahil kagabi ay nagkuwento na naman si Baekhyun tungkol sa responsibilidad nito bilang isang tagapagmana ng kompanya nila. 

Narinig niya lahat ang hinanakit ni Baekhyun bilang isang tagapamana, mula sa mga trainings na ginawa ni Baekhyun hanggang sa mga delikadong sitwasyon na pwedeng masangkupan nito. Hiniling noon ni Kyungsoo na sana ay hindi siya maging tagapagmana ng kompanya nila. 

Pero sa mga nagdaang taon, alam niyang unti-unti na siyang sinasanay ng kanyang ama sa mundong kailangan niyang tahakin. Siya ang nag-iisang anak ng pamilyang Do at kilala ang pamilya nila bilang isa sa mga pinaka mayaman at makapangyarihang kompanya sa buong bansa. 

Napabuntong-hininga siya at nagsimula nang tumayo mula sa pagkakahiga niya. Sabado ngayon at ang tanging trabaho lang na gagawin niya ay pipirma ng mga papeles na galing sa ama niya, na siyang puno ng kompanya nila ngayon. Kung hindi lang siya pinapapunta ng ama niya sa opisina ay mananatili lang siya sa bahay at ipapadala na lang niya sa kanyang assistant. 

Nagsimula na siyang maligo at nang matapos ay agad siyang lumabas mula sa kwarto niya at bumaba para kumain muna saglit bago siya umalis. Nakatira siya mag-isa sa isang penthouse sa isang kilalang building sa buong bansa at natatandaan niya na meron pang natira sa niluto niya kagabi kaya may makakain pa siya ngayon. Nadatnan niya si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa kanilang sala, nakayuko at may hawak na isang ballpen sa kanang kamay at isang sandwich sa kaliwang kamay. 

“Baek..” tawag ni Kyungsoo dito. Agad din namang napatingala si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakayuko niya sa pagsulat.

“Kyungsoo!” gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya at agad na tumayo. 

“Anong ginagawa mo dito? Makikikain ka na naman?” pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti. 

“When I work in our house, I don’t usually get things done. Kaya dito muna ako magtatrabaho.” anito habang naka-nguso na para bang nagpapaawa. Natatandaan niya na binigyan niya ng spare key ng kanyang apartment si Baekhyun. 

“Busy ka na naman ah? Bakit ‘di ka na lang dito natulog kagabi?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang neck tie niya. 

“Eh kasi gusto ni Dad ng bagong bodyguard na naman para sa’kin kaya kinailangan kong umuwi kagabi.” 

“Anong problema kay Yixing?” banggit ni Kyungsoo sa bodyguard ni Baekhyun at tinitignan ang kaibigan na mukhang pagod na pagod na. 

“Kulang daw si Yixing, dadagdagan pa daw.” pagod na sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Natawa naman nang saglit si Kyungsoo dahil naalala niya na noong una ay ayaw pa ni Baekhyun kay Yixing dahil lagi itong nakabuntot sa kanya. 

“Speaking of that guy, bumili ng pagkain ko kaya wala pero tangina, nakabuntot pa rin talaga siya hanggang ngayon.” 

“Gusto mo din naman.” pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo dito. Natatandaan niya pa kung paano na-attract agad si Baekhyun sa bodyguard nito dahil sa tangkad at sa malalim na dimple nito. 

“He has someone special. Ayoko na pala.” mahinang tawa ni Baekhyun.

“Makakahanap ka rin ng para sa’yo, Baek.” ani Kyungsoo at tinapik ang balikat ni Baekhyun at pumunta na sa pintuan ng apartment. 

“Dad wants me to go to the office now. Ingatan mo yung apartment ko at tsaka may natira pa sa niluto ko kagabi, ayon na lang din kainin mo ulit.” paalam nito sa kaibigan. 

“Di ka na kakain?” 

“Hindi na, on the way na lang. Bye.” Kyungsoo waved his hand as he went outside of his apartment. 

Dumerecho na siya sa kanyang sasakyan sa parking lot ng kaniyang penthouse at saka nagsimulang mag-drive papuntang opisina. 

One thing he’s thankful for is that his father didn’t give him any bodyguard. Ayaw niyang matulad kay Baekhyun na walang privacy. He needs time for himself, too and alone if that’s possible. 

Nang makarating siya sa building ng kanyang pamilya ay agad niyang pinindot ang pinakamataas na floor sa loob ng elevator. Doon nagtatrabaho ang kanyang ama habang siya naman ay nasa pangalawa sa pinakamataas. 

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo nang makita niya ang iilang mga lalaki mula sa labas ng glass door ng opisina ng ama niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit madami ang tao ngayon sa loob. Wala naman silang napag-usapan na may meeting ngayon. 

“Kyungsoo..” tawag ng kanyang ama nang makapasok siya sa loob, nakaupo ito sa kanyang upuan at nagbabasa ng mga papeles. Agad din siyang yumuko para ipakita ang respeto niya sa kanyang ama. 

“Bakit niyo ko pinapunta dito?” agad na tanong ni Kyungsoo. 

“Everyone, could you leave me and my son alone first?” tumayo ang ama niya at madiing sinabi sa mga tao nakapaligid sa loob ng opisina niya. 

Pinalibot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mata sa mga tao sa loob at nakita niya ang isang lalaking matangkad at may mga malalaking tainga na nakatingin sa kanya. Kinakausap ito ng isa pang matangkad na lalaki pero kay Kyungsoo ito nakatingin at may ngiti sa mga labi nito.

Wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ngumiti pabalik pero agad niyang binawi dahil nagsimula nang magsi-alisan ang mga tao sa loob. 

“Kyungsoo..” buntong-hininga ng kanyang ama sa kanya nang mawala na ang lahat ng tao sa opisina. Nag-hintay ang mga taong pinalabas ng kanyang ama sa labas ng opisina nito. 

“Yes, Pa?” kabadong sagot ni Kyungsoo dito. 

“I know you’ve always been so responsible. Alam ko din na matalino kang anak. I know that you know that sooner or later, you have to continue our family’s legacy.” mahinang sambit ng ama niya sa kaniya. Lumapit na din ito sa kanya at hinawakan ang kanyang balikat. 

“That time is now. I want to retire soon and I want you to take more training and lessons from now on. Aalalayan ka naman ng assistant mo do’n, sinabihan ko na si Junmyeon na tawagan na yung mga magiging trainers mo. I also got you a bodyguard.” 

“What?!” pagrereklamo ni Kyungsoo dito. “Pa, I’m okay with that. Alam ko namang ako na rin yung aasahan niyo sa kompanya pero kung hindi pa naman ako yung magtataguyod, siguro naman hindi ko muna kailangan ng bodyguard.” 

Getting a bodyguard means he won’t have the freedom he liked ever since. Malaki nga ang pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo na hindi gano’n kahigpit ang mga magulang niya pagdating sa kanya. They let him drink and party outside his work. Hindi siya masyadong sinasakal ng mga ito. 

"I know you don't want a bodyguard but you'll need one. Trust me." pakiusap ng ama niya. 

Hindi naman niya kinekwestiyon ang wisdom ng kanyang ama kaya napatango na lang siya dito. 

"You could choose from the guys who were here earlier." dagdag na ani nito. 

"What?!" 

"How many times are you gonna shout at me today, Soo?" pabirong sabi ng kanyang ama. 

"You mean to tell me na yung mga lalaki dito kanina, mga bodyguard yon?" 

"Yes. Nag-usap na kaming lahat about sa terms and conditions. Ako na ang bahala basta pumili ka ng isa do'n. Alam ko din namang isa lang din kukunin mo." kibit-balikat nito sa kanya. 

"So wala na talaga akong freedom pagkatapos ng araw na 'to?" Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at napahawak sa ulo. 

"It's not like that. Sabihan mo na lang yung bodyguard mo na dumistansya minsan." paalala ng kanyang ama. 

Naglakad na papunta sa pintuan ng opisina si Kyungsoo para lumbas at nakita niya sa labas ang limang lalaki na serysong nag-uusap. Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang kaninang lalaki na ngumiti sa kanya na seryoso na rin ngayon. 

"Ehem." pekeng ubo ni Kyungsoo para makuha ang atensyon ng limang lalaki. 

"Sir.." bati sa kanya ng isang lalaking may katamtamang tangkad at agad na pumunta sa harap niya. This might be the leader of the pack. 

"Just call me Kyungsoo, please." iling niya dito at tinignan nang mabuti ang mga lalaki. 

"Sige po. Minseok po ang pangalan ko. Any of us is available. Your father already talked to us but one of our best is him." ani nito at tinuro ang isang lalaking may brown na buhok.

"Madaming training ang dinanas ni Jongin, Kyungsoo. Magaling sa combat 'yan at isa rin siyang professional driver." pahayag ni Minseok sa kanya. Tinignan naman ni Kyungsoo ang tinuturo ni Minseok na si Jongin at nginitian siya nito. Nararamdaman naman niya may isa pang nakatingin sa kanya pero hindi na niya ito pinansin. 

'Pero kung magaling masyado, baka masakal ako at 'di ako makatakas kapag aalis.' ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay Jongin. 

“Sino ang bagong sali sa inyo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Minseok. 

“Si Chanyeol ‘yon, Kyungsoo.” ani Minseok at tinuro ang lalaking kanina pang nakatingin sa kanya. Ito rin ang ngumiti sa kanya bago ito lumabas sa opisina ng ama niya kanina. 

“I want him.” sagot ni Kyungsoo sa tonong may pinalidad na kay Minseok. 

“Are you sure? He’s a little clumsy but I assure you, Sir, that he knows what he’s doing.” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” mahinang sambit ni Kyungsoo at tinignan nang mabuti ang bago niyang magiging bodyguard. ‘Chanyeol’ was still looking at him and he has this goofy smile on his face like he’s really happy with what’s happening. 

His new bodyguard is a dork, Kyungsoo thinks. 

======

They never had a proper introduction. 

Nagulat na lang si Kyungsoo nang pagkalabas niya ng elevator ay nando’n na si Chanyeol sa labas ng opisiniya niya na nag-aabang habang tinitignan ang sarili sa glass door habang inaayos ang buhok. 

“Good morning.” bati ni Kyungsoo dito at napatalon naman si Chanyeol nang marinig ang boses niya at agad na umayos ng tayo. 

“G-Good morning, Sir.” bati nito pabalik sa kanya. 

“Please call me Kyungsoo.” aniya habang hinihintay na pagbuksan siya ng pinto ni Chanyeol. 

“O-Okay po.” nahihiyang sagot nito sa kanya at nanginginig na inabot ang hawakan ng pinto para pagbuksan siya. 

Dumerecho si Kyungsoo agad sa mesa niya at nakita niya na si Chanyeol na nakatayo lang sa labas at naghihintay. 

“Chanyeol!” tawag ni Kyungsoo dito. Hindi naman soundproof ang opisina niya kaya agad na napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya at binigyan siya nang nagtatanong na mukha. 

“Come here.” mahinang sambit ni Kyungsoo kahit hindi naman siya maririnig nito dahil sa hina ng boses niya habang winawagayway ang kamay. 

“Yes po, Sir?” ani Chanyeol habang inilabas lang ang ulo sa pagitan ng pintuan. 

“Bakit ka nandyan?” 

“Ah, eh, akala ko kasi Sir ayaw mong maistorbo.” 

“Pumasok ka dito. Dito ka muna.” aya ni Kyungsoo dito at tinuro ang sofa sa loob ng opisina niya. Pumasok naman agad si Chanyeol at nahihiyang naglakad papunta sa sofa at umupo. 

“You don’t have to actually guard me all the time, you know? May mga guard na rin naman sa mismong entrance ng building..” dagdag ni Kyungsoo habang umaalis sa pagkakaupo niya at naupo sa mismong mesa habang tinitignan si Chanyeol. 

“Pero gusto kitang bantayan. Tsaka trabaho ko po ‘yon, Sir.” 

“Don’t call me Sir, please. Tsaka ganito kasi Chanyeol, hindi naman sa ayaw ko sa’yo..” natigil nang saglit si Kyungsoo at tsaka nagpatuloy, “Ayaw ko pala talaga sa’yo kasi bodyguard kita pero gusto ko kasi ng kalayaan..” simula ni Kyungsoo. 

Tumango naman si Chanyeol at nakita ni Kyungsoo kung papaano bumagsak ang mga balikat ito na para bang nalungkot sa sinabi niya. 

“Makukuha mo pa rin naman po ‘yon, didistansya po ako kung kakailanganin.” mahinang sambit nito. 

“Drop the ‘po’. How can I be sure na makukuha ko yung kalayaan na gusto ko?” 

“Kaya ko naman pong maging casual. Kung kaya ko pong sabihin sa inyo na pwede namang ituring niyo na lang akong kaibigan at hindi bodyguard sana ginawa ko na..” ani Chanyeol at agad ding sinapok ang ulo dahil sa sinabi.

“So you want to be my friend?” 

“Ambobo mo naman, Chanyeol..” narinig ni Kyungsoo na binulong ni Chanyeol sa sarili bago siya tinignan at sinagot, “P-Para lang po hindi niyo kaayawan.”

“Kapag tinigil mo na yang kaka-po mo, sige hindi na kita kaayawan..” biro ni Kyungsoo dito at ngitian. 

“Why are you so stiff, Chanyeol? Mukhang magka-edad naman ta’yo..” ani Kyungsoo at tumawa. 

“Baka kasi ayaw niyo ng ganon..” 

“I want a friend, too. Nagsasawa na ako do’n sa nag-iisang kaibigan ko so would you do the honors of being my friend and not my bodyguard? Hindi na kita aayawan kapag um-oo ka.” ani Kyungsoo at tinignan mabuti si Chanyeol. Agad namang lumaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at sumilay sa kanyang mga labi ang napakalaking ngiti. 

“Sige po.” 

“I said drop the ‘po’, Chanyeol..” 

“Last na ‘yon, K-Kyungsoo.” nahihiyang sambit ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang nakayuko.

“Okay. Sana hindi ako masasakal sa pagkakaroon ng kaibigan, Chanyeol..” 

Tahimik lang na tumango si Chanyeol sa kanya kaya nginitian na lang niya ito. 

“Good.” ani Kyungsoo at bumalik na sa pagkakaupo at tinignan si Chanyeol na nakatayo pa rin sa harap ng sofa at nangingiti mag-isa. 

Kyungsoo still thinks his bodyguard is a dork.

=====

**_I need you in my office. Bring along Chanyeol with you._ **

Pagkagising ni Kyungsoo ay bumungad sa kanya ang mensahe mula sa kanyang ama. Sabado na at sa loob ng tatlong linggong naging bodyguard niya si Chanyeol ay hindi nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng kahit anong bagabag. He never felt suffocated when he’s with Chanyeol and he’s never felt so secured. 

“What is it this time?” buntong-hininga niya at agad na tinext si Chanyeol.  
  
Kyungsoo: Dad wants me to go to his office. Sabi niya dalhin daw kita. Meet me there? 

Chanyeol: okay, paalis na ako sa bahay. 

Kyungsoo: Ingat ka!

Chanyeol: mag-ingat ka rin, Kyungsoo. 

Agad na sinara ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone at nagsimula nang mag-ayos para agad na makapunta sa opisina.

Nang matapos makapagbihis ng pormal at mag-ayos si Kyungsoo ay agad siyang bumaba sa parking lot ng kanyang penthouse at naglakad papunta sa kotse niya. 

Pero ang nadatnan niya ay ang kotse niya na may butas ang mga gulong. 

“What the fuck?!” gulat na sambit niya at tinignan nang mabuti ang mga gulong. It was done as if someone is making fun of him. Ang kotse niya lang niya ang may butas sa lahat ng kotse sa loob ng parking lot. Alam din niyang mahigpit ang security sa kanyang building kaya nagtataka siya kung paano ito nagawa. 

But he doesn’t have the time to think about those now. Kailangan na niyang pumunta ng opisina kaya tumawag na lang siya ng taxi. 

Nang makarating siya sa opisina ay nakita niya sa lounge si Chanyeol na naghihintay sa kanya. Agad itong tumayo nang makita siya at naglakad papunta sa kanya. 

“Good morning, Kyungsoo.” bati nito sa kanya at binigyan siya ng kape mula sa paborito niyang coffee shop. 

“How did you know that this is my favorite?” tanong niya habang nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa elevator ng building. 

“Nagkasalubong ko yung kaibigan mo no’ng isang araw at nasabi niya sa akin na ayan daw ang paborito mo.” kibit-balikat ni Chanyeol nang makapasok na sila at agad na pinindot ang button papunta sa rurok ng building.

“Si Baekhyun?” 

“Iyon yung maliit diba?” 

“Nakakasakit ka ng damdamin Chanyeol, alam mo ba ‘yon?” pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakahawak sa dibdib niya. 

“Totoo naman ‘yung sinabi ko.” ngiti ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Sa loob din ng tatlong linggo nilang magkaibigan ay naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na unti-unti ng gumagaan ang loob ni Chanyeol sa kanya at bihira na lang itong mahiya sa kanya. 

Pero hindi pa rin natatanggal ni Chanyeol ang pagiging clumsy niya. 

“Aray!” madiing sambit ni Chanyeol nang isang araw na pinagbuksan siya nito ng pintuan at sabay silang pumasok sa opisina niya. 

Agad na napatingin si Kyungsoo dito at nakita niya na hawak ni Chanyeol ang kanyang daliri na namumula na. 

“Naipit ka sa pinto?” natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo dito. 

“O-Oo.” 

“Halika nga dito..” utos ni Kyungsoo dito habang kinukuha ang isang ice pack mula sa mini refridgerator na malapit sa mesa. 

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya nang dahan-dahan na para bang nahihiya at ipinakita ang daliring namamaga na. 

“Ang bilis naman mamaga niyan.” aniya dito habang nilalapit ang daliri ni Chanyeol sa kanyang mukha para hipan ito. 

“M-Masakit kasi talaga..” bulong ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Nilapit na ni Kyungsoo ang ice pack sa daliri ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol couldn’t help but hiss at the pain. Agad na tiningala ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang tingin sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Namumula ang pisngi at tainga nito at agad din naman itong nagpeke ng ngiti para sabihing ayos lang siya. 

“Masakit pa?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang hinihipan ang daliri ni Chanyeol. 

“H-Hindi na..” namumulang sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Buti napigilan ni Kyungsoo na tawaging cute ang kanyang bodyguard. 

Ganoon lagi ang sitwasyon nila kapag magkasama sila. Laging nagkakaroon ng maliit na sugat si Chanyeol at lagi rin naman siyang ginagamot ni Kyungsoo na umabot na sa puntong nagpahanda na siya ng maraming first aid kit kay Junmyeon, ang assistant niya. 

“Junmyeon!” tawag ni Kyungsoo sa assistant niya nang isang araw na pumunta sa opisina niya si Chanyeol. Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa kanyang swiveling chair at si Chanyeol naman ay nakayuko sa gilid niya at hawak-hawak ang isang towel na nakapalibot sa kamay nito. 

“Yes, sir?” agad na pumasok si Junmyeon sa opisina niya. 

“I need more first aid kits dito sa loob ng opisina ko.” utos niya dito habang tinitignan ang nagdudugong kamay ni Chanyeol. 

“Noted po, Sir.” ani Junmyeon at hinintay ni Kyungsoo ang papalabas na hakbang ni Junmyeon pero wala siyang narinig. Binaling niya ang tingin niya kay Junmyeon na ngayon ay nakatayo pa rin sa harap niya pero nakatingin na sa kamay ni Chanyeol. 

“Is he okay, Sir? May alam po ako sa first aid. Baka kaya kong gamutin ‘yan.” suhestiyon ni Junmyeon. Hindi naman alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ganoon na lang siya biglang nairita sa sinabi nito. 

“I know first aid too, Junmyeon. Napag-aralan ko naman ‘yon sa trainings ko.” madiin na sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

“Pakidala na lang agad yung first aid kit. Towel pa lang ang nilalagay ko sa kamay ng bodyguard ko.” dagdag na sambit ni Kyungsoo. 

“O-Oh, okay. I’ll leave you two alone.” mahinang sagot ni Junmyeon at humakbang na paalis ng kaniyang opisina. 

Binaling naman ulit ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol at nakita niya itong namumula na at nalulukot ang mukha dahil siguro sa sakit na nararamdaman. 

“Paano ka ba kasi nasugatan?” natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo dito. Naiinis siya sa sarili niya dahil napakabilis magbago ng kanyang mood kapag si Chanyeol ang pinag-uusapan. Kung kanina ay naiirita siya kay Junmyeon na siya na ngang nagmagandang loob na asikasuhin si Chanyeol, ngayon naman ay hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti dahil maaalagaan niya si Chanyeol. 

“K-Kasi bigla dumulas sa kamay ko yung tubig na dadalhin ko sana sa’yo kanina. Alam kong stressed ka sa dami ng trainings kaya g-gusto kong dalhan ka ng tubig.” nakayukong ani Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“And?”

“Hindi ko mahanap kung nasa’n yung dust pan kaya kinamay ko na lang yung mga malalaking bubog.” 

“We have cleaning services for those chores and you didn’t have to get me some water but thank you, Chanyeol. Thank you for taking care of me.” ani Kyungsoo. Napansin din agad ni Kyungsoo ang lalong pamumula ng pisngi ni Chanyeol.

Lumambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang malaman ang dahilan kung bakit nasugatan ang kanyang bodyguard at siguro nga ay tama lang na siya ang dapat na gumamot sa sugat nito. 

“Come here, let’s treat your wound.” tawag niya dito at agad ding lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“Next time, be careful, please.” ani Kyungsoo habang tinatanggal ang towel na nakapalibot sa kamay ni Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo snapped back to reality at the shrill ring of the elevator. Sabay na silang pumasok ni Chanyeol sa opisina ng kanyang ama at nakita niya sa mga mata ng kanyang ama ang pagod at pagka-bahala. 

“You okay, Pa?” nilapitan niya ito at sinuri nang mabuti ang kalagayan nito. 

“Have you both seen the news?” tingin nito sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. 

“I did, Sir.” ani Chanyeol.

“Wala na akong time, Pa.” aniya. 

“Magiging delikado ‘yon, Chanyeol. Masyadong kilala ang pamilya namin at sigurado ako na madami na ang nakakaalam na si Kyungsoo ang magiging taga-pagmana ng kompanya.”

“Alam ko po, Sir pero sisiguraduhin ko po na magiging ligtas ang inyong anak.” sagot naman ni Chanyeol dito.

“Huh? I’m confused.” litong sabi ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya alam kung ano ang pinag-uusapan ng dalawa. 

“Magkakaroon ng rebolusyon ang bansa, Kyungsoo at kumakalat na ang balita na dumadami na ang rebelde. Galit sila sa mga sikat na kompanya.” paliwanag sa kanya ng ama. 

“But our company is clean.” 

“We won’t be able to convince them with our words only. Hindi natin sila mapipigilan..” buntong-hininga ng kanyang ama. 

“Kaya kailangan ngayon, hindi na mawawalay si Chanyeol sa’yo.” dagdag nitong sambit. 

“Okay..” agad na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Delikado man ang kanyang kalagayan ngayon, hindi pa rin niya mapigilan na may onting tuwa sa kanyang puso dahil makakasama na niya ngayon si Chanyeol nang mas matagal. 

“I expected an argument about this but you seem happy with the news..” ani ng kanyang ama at tinignan siya nang nang-aasar na tingin. Nanatili namang tahimik si Chanyeol sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. 

“I’m not.” namumulang sambit ni Kyungsoo. 

“If you say so, son.” 

“Pa, take some rest. You look so tired.” pag-iiba niya ng usapan.

“Changing the topic, huh?” ani ng ama at tinaasan siya ng kilay. 

“Halika na nga, Chanyeol.” naaasar na sabi ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang braso ni Chanyeol para hilahin palabas ng opisina ng kanyang tatay. Narinig pa ni Kyungsoo ang mahinang tawa ng kanyang ama bago sila lumabas. 

“Kyunsoo, bakit ka natutuwa kanina sa balita ng papa mo? Gusto mo bang nasa panganib yung buhay mo?” takang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang tinatagilid ang ulo. 

“Tangina..” bulong ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ano yun?” nilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya kay Kyungsoo at tinignan ito sa mata. 

“Wala, natutuwa lang ako kasi mahal naman pala ako ng tatay ko kasi pinaalalahan pa ako.” pagdadahilan na lang niya. Hindi niya pwedeng sabihin kay Chanyeol na natutuwa siya dahil magkakasama na sila lagi nito.

“Mahal ka naman talaga no’n. Hindi ka naman no’n bibigyan ng bodyguard kung hindi ka niya mahal.” 

“And I’m very thankful that he did.” mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo at tinignan pabalik ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. 

“Let’s talk about what our set up would be.” pag-iiba ng usapan ni Kyungsoo at nagsimula na ulit maglakad papuntang elevator para makababa na sila sa opisina niya. Masyado ang pagkabog ng puso niya kapag matagal siyang nakatingin sa bodyguard niya. 

“Do you think I’m still safe in my penthouse?” tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makapasok sila sa loob ng opisina niya. Agad din naman siyang pinagbuksan ni Chanyeol ng pinto at pumasok na rin sa loob. 

“Mahigpit naman ang security do’n kaya pwede na kukuha na lang din ako ng living space do’n.” ani Chanyeol nang maglakad sila at naupo na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang swiveling chair. Nanatiling nakatayo si Chanyeol sa harap niya.

“That reminds me, my tires were ruined earlier..” ani Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang baba para mag-isip kung sino ang pwedeng makagawa sa kanya noon. Doon na ba nagsimula ang mga rebelde?

“Ano?!” gulat na sabi ni Chanyeol habang tumayo nang tuwid. 

“May nagbutas sa gulong ko. I took a taxi to get here.” paliwanag niya. 

“Fuck, so hindi safe do’n sa penthouse mo.” 

“We’re not yet sure kung sila ba ‘yon..” 

“Yung kotse mo lang ba yung binutasan?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Then that’s not safe for you.” 

“Kakausapin ko na lang yung security ng building.” suhestiyon ni Kyungsoo dito. 

“Ihahanap na lang kita ng ibang penthouse. I’m sorry Kyungsoo pero priority ko ang kaligtasan mo at kung may makita man akong pwedeng magdulot ng ikakasama mo, gagawin ko lahat para hindi ka umabot sa lagay na ‘yon.” sambit ni Chanyeol habang tinitignan siya sa mata. Lumambot ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Chanyeol pero hindi siya pwedeng magpadala sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol dahil trabaho lang naman niya iyon. 

“O-Okay..” 

Kyungsoo can’t help but feel things when Chanyeol told him this. Lubos ang saya at tuwa niya kapag may pagkakataon siyang alagaan si Chanyeol dahil sa mga mumunting disgrasya nito pero kapag seryoso na si Chanyeol sa mga bagay ay hindi napipigilan ni Kyungsoo ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya.

Kyungsoo knows his bodyguard is a dork but why does he feel this way towards him?

=======

Pagkatapos ng ilang buwan ay agad ding nasanay si Kyungsoo sa naging set up nila ni Chanyeol. May nahanap silang dalawa na condo malapit sa opisina niya at araw-araw ay magkasama silang dalawa. 

But Kyungsoo could fully admit to himself that he never got tired of spending most of his days with Chanyeol and he thinks he will never get tired of him. 

“Kyungsoo..” narinig ni Kyungsoo ang boses ni Chanyeol habang kinakatok ang pintuan ng kwarto niya. 

Kakatapos lang niya maligo at ngayon ang ika-labing limang anibersaryo ng kompanya nila. Nautusan siya ng kanyang ama na magsalita ngayon sa mga empleyado nila. 

“Wait, patapos na ako.” sigaw ni Kyungsoo dito habang nakaharap sa salamin at pilit na inaayos ang kanyang neck tie. 

“Soo..” tawag ulit ni Chanyeol mula sa labas. 

“Aish..” hinayaan na lang ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang neck tie at binuksan na ang pintuan ng kanyang kwarto. 

Pagkabukas niya ng pinto ay bumungad sa kanya ang bagong gupit na Chanyeol at nakapormal din na suot. His mouth formed an ‘O’ when he saw how beautiful Chanyeol is. Nakaneck tie ito na blue at ang buhok niyang dating gray ay naging itim na at pinaiksian niya ito. 

“Y-You look different..” nauutal na sabi ni Kyungsoo dito. 

“Kailangan eh. Alangan namang yung pinoprotektahan ko, ang ayos-ayos tapos ang gwapo-gwapo samantalang ako mukhang basura.” mahinang tawa ni Chanyeol at tinignan mabuti ang neck tie niyang hindi maayos. 

Dahan-dahang inabot ni Chanyeol ang neck tie niya at inayos ang pagkakasuot nito. Namula agad si Kyungsoo sa sinabi at ginawa ni Chanyeol at naramdaman niya rin ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. 

“Ayan, maayos na. Pwede na ba tayong umalis?” tanong sa kanya nito. Tango na lang ang nasagot ni Kyungsoo dito at nagsimula nang maglakad paalis ng condo nila dahil hindi niya na natitiis ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. 

Pagkarating nila sa kotse ni Chanyeol ay agad siyang pinaalalahanan nito. 

“We talked about this last night, Soo. ‘Wag kang lalayo sa’kin.” ani Chanyeol nang magsimula na itong magdrive papuntang opisina niya. 

“You told me that a hundred times already.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his bodyguard. 

“Priority ko ang kaligtasan mo kaya ko sinasabi. Di ko rin naman tatanggalin yung mga mata ko sa’yo kaya ‘wag kang mag-alala.” 

“Para saan pa kung naging bodyguard kita kung tatanggalin mo yung mata mo sa’kin?” natatawang biro ni Kyungsoo dito. 

“Kahit hindi mo naman ako bodyguard, di pa rin mawawalay yung tingin ko sa’yo.” 

========

Kyungsoo didn’t know how it happened.

It went by so fast that he couldn’t think straight anymore. The people were suddenly screaming and running towards the exit of the events hall where the celebration of their company’s 15th anniversary commenced. 

Kyungsoo was delivering his speech when it happened. Bigla siyang nakarinig ng putok ng bala at agad na nag siyukuan ang mga tao. Except for one. 

Agad na tumakbo si Chanyeol papunta sa kanya at hinila siya pero dahil sa dami nang nagpapanic na tao ay wala silang matakbuhan. 

Nakayuko si Kyungsoo habang nakapalibot ang kanang braso ni Chanyeol sa kanya at ang isang kamay naman ay may hawak na baril. 

He didn’t know how it happened but he heard a gunshot again and he felt Chanyeol’s arms slowly losing its grip on him. He knew it by then. 

Nang makita ni Kyungsoo ang malalim na tama ng baril sa bandang tiyan ni Chanyeol ay nakarinig rin siya agad ng sunod-sunod na pagputok ng baril at ang lalaking bumaril kay Chanyeol ay agad ding natumba.

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin nito sa kanyang bodyguard at nakita niya ang mata nitong unti-unti nang pumipikit. 

“F-Fuck.” nanginginig na sambit ni Kyungsoo habang inaalalayan si Chanyeol. 

“Kyung..” bulong ni Chanyeol. 

“D-Don’t say anything yet. We’re gonna get you to the hospital.” ani Kyungsoo habang kinukuha ang cellphone sa kanyang bulsa gamit ang mga nanginginig na kamay. Agad niyang dinial ang numero ng pinakamalapit na ospital. 

“K-Kapag di ako umabot, g-gusto kong… malaman mo… na gusto kita.” paputol-putol na sambit ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“I-I said don’t say anything yet.” sigaw ni Kyungsoo dito. “‘Wag kang magsalita ng ganyan kung hindi mo naman papatunayan na gusto mo ako, Chanyeol.” madiin niyang sabi dito. 

“G-gusto kita at papatunayan ko sa’yo yon.” bulong ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ay unti-unti nang pinikit ang mga mata. 

“Y-You already did. Sa pagsalo mo pa lang ng bala, napatunayan mo na agad ‘yon.” naiiyak na bulong ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ang walang malay na Chanyeol sa kanyang mga braso. 

“Chanyeol.. Chanyeol!” 

===========

**_Go to my office now_ **

Ito ang mensahe na bumungad na naman kay Kyungsoo, sabado ng umaga. Galing na naman ito sa kanyang ama at hindi niya alam kung may gana pa ba siyang pumunta sa opisina nang ganitong lagay. 

Isang buwan na ang nakakalipas nang mabaril ang bodyguard niya. Isang buwan na rin itong walang malay sa ospital. Chanyeol’s in a coma and Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything about it but to blame himself. 

Sa tagal niyang sinisisi ang sarili niya, hindi na siya nakabisita kay Chanyeol pagkatapos lang ng ilang araw dahil hindi niya matanggap na siya ang may kasalanan kung bakit nasa ganoong kalagayan si Chanyeol. 

Pero dahil alam niyang may responsibilidad pa rin siya sa kompanya nila ay sinunod niya ang kanyang tatay. Agad siyang naligo at nagbihis para maka-derecho agad sa opisina nila. 

Hindi niya mapigilang hindi maluha nang pumunta siya sa elevator ng building ng kanilang opisina dahil naalala niya pa noon na si Chanyeol lagi ang pipindot sa kung saang floor sila bababa. Hindi rin nakakalimutan ni Chanyeol noon ang kanyang paboritong kape sa tuwing magkikita sila sa umaga. 

Napabuntong-hininga siya nang tumunog ang elevator at lumabas siya papuntang opisina ng kanyang ama. 

Halos mapatalon si Kyungsoo nang bumungad sa kanya ay isang nakatalikod na lalaki na alam na alam niya kung sino. 

“C-Chanyeol?” nanginginig niyang tanong dito. Humarap sa kanya ang lalaki at agad na nginitian siya ng malaki nito. 

“Sabi ko ‘di ba papatunayan ko?” bulong sa kanya nito at lumapit sa kanya at tsaka niyakap siya nang mahigpit. 

“Ano?”

“Papatunayan ko sa’yo na gusto kita, Kyungsoo..” ani Chanyeol habang mahigpit pa rin ang pagkakayakap sa kanya. 

“Chanyeol..” bulong ni Kyungsoo habang ninanamnam ang init na hatid ng yakap ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

“I already talked to your dad. Manliligaw ako kaya ka niya pinapunta dito.” 

“H-How? I thought you were in a coma..” naiiyak na sambit ni Kyungsoo habang hinihigpitan ang yakap kay Chanyeol.

“I woke up five days ago. Ikaw ang una kong hinanap, Kyungsoo. Akala ko hindi ka nakatakas, akala ko kung ano na ang nangyari sa’yo.”

“Bakit ‘di mo sinabi na nakalabas ka na ng ospital?”

“I gave you time. Sinabi sa akin ng papa mo na sarili mo ang sinisisi mo. Sana hindi mo sisihin ang sarili mo kasi hindi ikaw ang may kasalanan. Ginusto ko ‘yon, Kyungsoo. Ginusto ko na sagipin ka. Ginusto ko maging bodyguard mo at ginusto ko na protektahan ka sa abot ng makakaya ko. Ginusto ko na nagustuhan kita.” kinalas ni Chanyeol ang yakap nila at nginitian siya. 

“I’m not gonna let you blame yourself for everything that has happened, Kyungsoo.” dagdag ni Chanyeol habang nilalapit ang labi sa noo niya.

“I won’t blame myself anymore.” bulong niya pabalik. 

“Thank you.” ani Chanyeol at pinunasan ang namumuong luha sa kanyang mga mata. 

Nagkatitigan muna sila nang saglit bago sila tumango sa isa’t-isa at sabay na silang pumasok sa opisina ng kaniyang ama. Pero pagpasok pa lang nila ay agad na naipit si Chanyeol sa pintuan na naman at napasigaw ng, “Aray!” 

“Dork..” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo dito. 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na clumsy ang kanyang nakuhang bodyguard pero hindi niya ipagpapalit si Chanyeol kahit kanino man. Alam din niya na tama ang desisyon niya na si Chanyeol ang kinuha niyang bodyguard. 

He knows his bodyguard is a dork and he knows that this dorky bodyguard is who he'll want for everyday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sana po nagustuhan niyo! Thank you sa pagbabasa at pasensya na sa prompter kung nagkulang ako huhuhu sana mapatawad mo ko.


End file.
